Generally, a pillow cover functions as a protective barrier between an underlying pillow and the user's head, preventing the pillow from becoming soiled with head and/or facial dirt, sweat and/or natural oils. As such, many individuals frequently change and/or launder their pillow covers to maintain a hygienic and/or sanitary sleeping atmosphere.
Additionally, some individuals who are easily susceptible to common household allergens, such as dust, dust mites and/or exteriorly-introduced pollen, typically replace their pillow covers daily so as to reduce the likelihood of an allergic reaction and/or inflammation of mucousal tissue.
Unfortunately, however, such frequent replacement of pillow covers can become time-consuming and tedious. Additionally, as most individuals who have changed a pillow cover before have discovered, it is somewhat tasking to slide a pillow into a pillow cover, often requiring more physical force than anticipated.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a pillow cover that quickly and effortlessly receives and securely envelops a conventional pillow therein, thus facilitating frequent changes and/or replacement of the pillow cover as desired.